


light me up

by Suicix



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Book 3: Mockingjay, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's exhausting, being the Mockingjay.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5930572#t5930572">"Katniss/Johanna, burnout"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	light me up

It’s exhausting, being the Mockingjay.

It feels like someone should be telling Katniss _I told you so_ for thinking she could beat the Capitol at their own game, but she never wished this upon herself. All she wanted was to live. These days, what she wants to do is to hide herself away in her compartment and sleep for weeks. She’d do it if she could guarantee avoiding the nightmares and if Coin would allow it. Obviously it wouldn’t help with propaganda – _girl on fire’s flame finally burned out_ would make a terrible headline – but Katniss would take it if she could, just to get away from being a tool rather than a person.

Some things make it easier: watching Prim playing with Buttercup, going hunting with Gale, spending time with Johanna. Especially spending time with Johanna. In fact, things have felt safer since Johanna came from the Capitol. They don’t even need to speak a lot of the time; even the comfortable silences help. Just being with someone who’s been through similar things, someone Katniss feels she can trust, is reassuring.

When she looks up at the sound of footsteps, it’s Johanna who’s in front of her.

“You coming for food? Can’t have the Mockingjay running on an empty stomach.”

Of course Katniss is: Thirteen’s schedule is stringent. It still means something that Johanna thought to collect her, though.

“Sure,” Katniss says, and when Johanna holds out a hand to help her up off her bed, she takes it.


End file.
